


瘾君子

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	瘾君子

 

 

 

 

吸毒，算是一种慢性自杀吗？

 

瘾君子每一次吸毒不就像是一次次掐住了自己的脖子让呼吸越来越困难？让自己的意识辨识不出真假，沉浸在虚假的幻想中不能自拔。一次比一次，陷地更深。

 

当然，大多数普通人都无法想象也不能理解， 一个人会对化学物质产生如此的依赖，愿意牺牲一切只为了追逐着一种感觉。

 

——

2120 年

 

董思成一直自称是个消遣性吸毒者，他出生在一个大部分药品合法化的时代，除了一些限制级的禁药，政府已经将很多毒品合法化了。

 

而让他上瘾的不是最新的兴奋剂也不是最厉害的致幻剂，而是几年前日本公司发明的一种药- Maniac

 

它只治疗一种疾病，抑郁症， 每一包里有三种小药丸，A，B，C 。 Maniac在上市没多久就被政府禁止销售，有很多病人反应这药太容易上瘾。也有传闻说，这些副作用在临床试验的时候就被发现，药物A和C 对一些人会有入魔的吸引力。

 

而在黑市上贩毒的都知道，这个每次都叼着烟带着大墨镜的美人只买A和C。而且越纯他出的价格越高。

 

他一般来说都算小心，但今天其它模特在后台的时候被他的经纪人意外的看到了药瓶。惊讶，同情，生气，他默默的看着道英流露出来的各种情绪。不出意料的，他问了那个千篇一律的问题

 

“为什么？”

 

思成撇撇嘴，并没有打算回答他。

 

“思成，这玩意乱用是有死亡危险的！” 思成一直觉得，金道英有时候不知道什么时候需要闭嘴，“我知道你这几年不容易。但我不能理解你怎么会走到这一步。”

 

Because you are so fucking normal.

 

董思成每一次都想这样回答，普通人当然无法理解。无法理解只有吃了药，他才能像个人样，出门，吃饭，面对生活。只有那种药给他的那些感受，才让他会觉得自己还是一个活着的人。而不是拖着一副身体，过着行尸走肉的生活。他心不在焉的望着窗外，不想搭理道英，安安静静的等着他离开。

 

“你有在听我说话吗？” 自己的经纪人有些生气的瞪着他，金道英本来也就不是什么好脾气，

而思成明显在敷衍的答复着他，

 

思成回过头来，冷冷的注视着道英，丢下 “没有” 二字拿起他的包，转身就走。

 

抛下经纪人的他也就只能打车了，在回去的路上他越想越气，认真的考虑了一下自己是不是可以直接开了经纪人。

 

这生气的情绪一直持续到他回到公寓，生气的甩上大门。有些跌跌撞撞的走进厨房，熟练的找到自己藏在柜子底下的药，胡乱的吞下以后慢慢的坐在了厨房的地板上，等着药性发挥的过程中渐渐的失去意识。

 ——————

“昀昀？” 他再次醒来的时候，躺在自己的床上。

男友着急的脸近在眼前，中本悠太应该是刚刚下了飞机就赶到了家里，一个礼拜没见了，中本悠太的脸上有些胡渣子，看上去也是瘦了很多。思成的身体比他的大脑更快的做出了反应，深深的思念让激情的热吻带上了一点绝望的感觉，思成不顾一切的扑上去，就像一直终于看到了光的飞蛾，就算被这光烧伤也毫无怨言。中本悠太的动作明显有些犹犹豫豫，他想问思成这是怎么了，思成刚才为什么坐在厨房的地板上睡了过去，为什么这本该爱恋的气氛中布满了一种喘不过气的沉重。在悠太恍惚的期间，思成早已迅速的扯下来他的衣服，已经在狂乱的解着他的皮带。

 

“思成，” 他握住了思成微微发抖的手，但却不知道该说些什么，而思成的眼睛里雾上了一层水汽，哭着嗓子问他是不是自己不要他了。

 

中本悠太手忙脚乱的去抹着对方脸上的泪珠子，“不，当然不是，宝贝你这是怎么了。“

 

思成咬了咬嘴唇，软软的声音差点听不清楚，“哥哥，我要你，我忘记你在我里面的感受了，Make me remember…“

 

悠太再担心思成也还是一个人，美人在自己眼前求着自己，其他的事情，待会在处理吧。

 

“那让我帮你回想起来。“

 

再次像野兽般的撕扯在一起，思成等不及润滑就催着悠太进来，身体像不受控制般的动着，快感来到过于猛烈，大脑有一些隐隐发疼。他好不含蓄的娇喘着，每一次进出都像是把彼此的身子融在了一起。在高潮的那一刻，他狠狠的咬住了悠太的肩头，紧紧的抱着他不肯放手，而脑袋深处的隐隐的头疼如洪水决堤一般猛烈，在悠太射进去的同时他又昏了过去。

 

—————

脑袋好疼，

 

思成模模糊糊的醒了过来，手上的吊针和消毒水的味道让他意识到自己在一家医院里。他突然惊醒，如果医院做了尿检，他如何解释自己身体里的禁药？猛地一下坐起身来，天旋地转的差点吐了出来，边上闭眼休息的人急急忙忙的让他躺下。

 

“董思成你干什么呢？“ 金道英的眼睛有点泛红，而他身边坐着的李永钦迟迟没有站起来。

 

虽然思成不知道为什么道英要把事情搞得那么大，让自己在泰国度蜜月的闺蜜这个时候过来，但自己的脑袋实在疼的让他无法思考，他下意识的问了一句

 

“悠太呢？“

 

两个人的身形一震，道英的嘴唇颤抖了一会也没能说出个答案，思成不耐烦的又问了一次， “中本悠太他人呢？“

 

这次永钦站了起来握住了他的手，“他去给你买吃的了，马上就来了，你先睡一会吧。“

 

脑袋昏昏沉沉的思成满意的睡了下去，永钦忍不住跑了出去，刚才憋着的泪水止不住的流着，门外等着的徐英浩正在和医生交谈，看到这场面马上跑了过来。

 

“他不记得，他不知道悠太哥。。。他“ 哭的上气不接下气的永钦根本说不出话来，边上的道英断断续续的和医生交代着刚才发生的情况。

 

医生长叹了一口气，

“董思成先生滥用的药物其实对他的抑郁症是有帮助的，可惜他和其他对Maniac 上瘾的人一样。只服用其中的两种，回忆和幻想。而避开了忘却。“ 医生停顿了许久，缓缓的开口，”很遗憾的是，他的使用量已经让大脑超负荷工作了太久，恐怕，他早就分不清什么是现实，什么是幻想了。”

 

 

“在他的记忆里，中本先生从未离开，也从未逝去。“

 

————

 

董思成一个坐在病房里，李永钦坐在床边陪他聊天。直到自己要去上班了，永钦才依依不舍的离开。临走之前，他拿起思成床头的两片药。

 

“别忘了吃药，否则悠太哥下午来的时候又要生气了。“ 他努力的给了思成一个微笑。

 

董思成开心的点了点头，熟练的吞下药片。


End file.
